Present day bakery technology provides equipment for processing large quantities of ingredients into dough which can be preserved for prolonged periods by freezing. Various proposals have been made for processing such dough in industrial facilities suitable for transportation and distribution to sales outlets in frozen condition. Among the techniques in use is the packaging of frozen unbaked dough in cardboard cartons. The purchaser removes the dough from the carton, subdivides it and then bakes it. Another technique involves rolling out the dough in a thick pad which is subdivided into biscuit-sized units, frozen and packaged loosely in a bag and maintained frozen until ready for baking.
Still other techniques are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Nameth U.S. Pat. No. 934,749; Gathmann U.S. Pat. No. 1,735,111; Cederholm et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,720 and Schmittroth U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,227. Each of these patents discloses a manual dough cutter, some of which have provision for cutting the dough while present in a metal baking tray. Oertel U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,295 proposes a hand-held dough cutter. Guldbech U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,525 proposes an apparatus for forming twist dough, and Hannon et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,694 discloses a pneumatically powered hand-controlled cheese press and subdivider.
Cederhold et al discovered that blades for subdividing bread dough are subject to problems owing to the strong tendency of dough to adhere to the subdividing knives during their withdrawal with obvious serious disadvantages. To alleviate these problems he suggests operating the subdividing knives through fluid-sealed slots in the bottom of a tray flooded with an edible lubricating oil. This introduces sanitation, maintenance and servicing problems.